el guarda elementos
by ashsharingan
Summary: ash estaba pensando en dar su secreto a revelar en pueblo paleta pero un giro del destino hace que sea...¡¿el padre de arceus! pésimo sumario,lo se rating k por la sangre y posible violencia
1. Chapter 1

**bien señores estoy aquí con una nueva historieta que incluye a ash y arceus que la disfrutéis**

**renuncia: no soy dueño de pokemon tan solo la idea de esta historieta y la historia**

* * *

ash,un muchacho que se esfuerza por ser el mejor,algunos dicen que es muy inmaduro,otros dicen que necesita practica en todo momento con los combates,otros que es muy denso...etcétera

pero ash guardaba un secreto mucho mas grande que todos los pokemon legendarios y es que era un guarda elementos,un guerrero ancestral con unos poderes inigualables incluso superiores a arceus;pero ash no dejaba que este secreto salga a la luz por miedo a que todos los guarda elementos estuvieran en peligro o mucho peor,los investigasen y obtuviesen el secreto del poder eterno algo que ni el mismísimo arceus lograría manejar.

Ash estaba caminando por el bosque verde dirección a pueblo paleta cuando de repente escucho ecos de un combate y se acerco a mirar

**CRASH**

**BUM**

**CRASH**

eran los ecos que escuchaba

poco a poco se iba acercando cuando vio algo que lo horrorizó y fue que arceus estaba perdiendo una batalla con todo un equipo criminal que el no reconoció pero sabía de antemano que no se traían nada bueno entre manos y corrió a ayudar a su amigo que hizo en Shino sin embargo cuando llegó era demasiado tarde,arceus había sufrido heridas letales y estaba a punto de ser capturado cuando ash interfirió

_"ash,¡¿que demonios estas haciendo aquí?!"_pregunta arceus en telepatía

"salvarte,no voy a dejar que seas capturado por una panda de gamberros que se creen los amos del mundo"dijo sorprendiendo a arceus

_"ash esto es muy peligroso,por favor vete"_pide arceus_"no tienes ni idea de lo que ese cañón puede hacer"_

"oh por favor hago cosas como estas todos los días,tu solo déjame a mi¿de acuerdo?"pide ash sorprendiendo a arceus no solo por su perseverancia sino también por lo que hizo después

**"yoe ken ero soro(baile sonoro de la** **muerte)"**dijo(AN: esto es Galifréi,la lengua de los ancestrales guarda elementos y si ya se que me lo he inventado pero es para darle mas vida a la historieta) y a los tres segundos los hombres estaban gritando de dolor y desprendiendo grandes cantidades de sangre por sus cuerpos cosa que horrorizó a arceus por que hizo todo eso de una espada que saco de su mochila sorprendiendo gratamente a este y preguntándose desde cuando lleva esa espada chica capaz de hacer un daño semejante y se sorprendió bastante de que ash pudiese usar esas habilidades cuando otro hechizo se llevo a cabo por nuestro joven guarda elementos"**youken no yira(protección divina)**"al instante ash quedo cubierto por una armadura de diamante muy duro que parecía que no lo iba a atravesar nada cuando los secuaces del jefe de la organización criminal empezaron a cargar el cañón disparó una gran cortina de humo atravesó todo el valle pero cuando se disipo el humo ash seguía allí como si nada hubiese pasado cosa que conmocionó a arceus y a los criminales lo cual ash les preguntó

"¿quienes sois?"pregunta ash

"deberíamos hacerte la misma pregunta,niño"dijo uno de los secuaces"somos el equipo asteroide que íbamos a capturar a arceus para alimentarnos de su energía en su estado de huevo¿contento? pero para eso deberíamos matar le primero"

"¡secuaz!"dijo el jefe de la organización"nuestros objetivos no te importan,niño,pero tengo curiosidad en que lengua hablabas y que eran esas habilidades tuyas y como pasaste ese tiro porque ni arceus con sus tablas de la vida pudo pararlo"

"malditos **kaye ni shinigami(guadaña del shinigami) **y al instante su espada chica se convirtió en una guadaña tres veces mas grande de un humano normal cosa que eso horrorizó a todos los secuaces que el jefe ordeno retirada a su helicóptero personal

**un rato después de que ash permitiese irse al equipo criminal**

_"ash,¿de donde adquiriese esas habilidades?"_pregunta un confundido arceus

"bueno...yo...soy un guarda elementos"dice ash

_"¿un guarda elementos?"_pregunta confundido arceus_"¿que es eso?"_

"es normal que estés confundido arceus,guarda tus fuerzas porque veo que tienes muchas heridas fuertes"dice ash en estado preocupado mientras intentaba cerrar la hemorragia del pecho de arceus sin embargo la hemorragia no cesaba y ash comenzaba a entrar en pánico

"arceus no puedo cerrar la hemorragia algo pasa"dice ash severamente preocupado

_"me estoy muriendo ash quiero que me hagas un favor"_dice arceus respirando airadamente

"lo que sea arceus"dice ash derrotado por no parar la hemorragia y llorando por arceus

_"me estoy convirtiendo en un huevo como dijo ese secuaz,quiero que me escondas..."_fue interrumpido por ash

"¡¿que tu que?!"exclama muy sorprendido ash

_"como decía antes de que me interrumpiese ese cañón tiene la capacidad de devolver a todos los pokemon a su estado de huevo incluido a mi,ash el favor que te pediré sera grande"_pide arceus en su último aliento

"lo que sea de nuevo arceus" dice ash

_"quiero que me escondas y cuidas de mi"_dice arceus empezándose a iluminar_"ash,mi tiempo es corto quiero que cuidas de mi y me escondas y no dejes que nadie me vea ni siquiera los legendarios,por favor"_

"esta bien arceus,lo haré"dice ash

_"gracias"_dice arceus convirtiéndose en un huevo blanco con una rueda de oro en cruz incrustada en la mitad de este,bajo una luz muy grande que casi ciega a nuestro joven guarda elementos. Cuando la luz cesó no quedaba de el mas que un huevo con pintas de oro en algunas partes

'me han tachado de todas las cosas pero de cuidador(suspiro)ninguna vez. Como dijo arceus no puedo dejar que lo vea nadie ni siquiera mi madre o las leyendas y creo saber el porque de eso porque las leyendas son peores que un tauros en una tienda de porcelana'

en ese instante ash se percata de las dieciséis tablas de la vida alrededor del huevo

'supongo que he de cargar con las tablas de la vida también hasta que nazca arceus' piensa ash

* * *

**y corten señores,¿que tal está la historieta eh?** **comentad que si no os gusta la borro y se acabó pero voy a poner un par de capítulos más a ver si hay comentarios,se que este capítulo es corto pero es solo un prologo de lo que vendrá **

**se despide ashsharingan**

**cha o**


	2. peligro inminente

**bueno queridos lectores aquí estoy con orto capítulo del guarda elementos que lo disfrutéis**

**renuncia: no soy dueño de pokemon **

* * *

ash se encontraba en un bosque con su ropa de guarda elementos que consistía en una armadura celestial con dos bandas por la espalda los lados hombreras de diamantino reforzado guantes de cuero reforzado en las manos y en los antebrazos aluminio reforzado con hierro en las piernas poseía quijotes de metal muy ligero de color blanco(AN: toda la armadura era de oro con color blanco muy ligera pero dura como escamas de dragón) pero lo curioso es que el su pecho estaba una rueda de oro que no era suya sino de un huevo que el ocultaba en su pecho.

Estaba nuestro héroe caminando por un bosque de mucha densidad para que nadie le descubriese con el huevo de un arceus cuando se canso y paró a descansar ash estaba tan cansado que rápidamente formó una cama y se quedó dormido en cuestión de segundos había estado caminando todo el día y no había parado ni una sola vez,había caminado durante viente horas sin parar a comer con lo cual hizo un almuerzo rápido y se acostó con el huevo de arceus por miedo a que se lo robasen o las leyendas le descubriesen,pero que acertado estaba con sus miedos porque dentro de muy poco tenía que luchar por arceus

* * *

**en el salón de los orígenes**

Cresselia estaba dando vueltas alrededor de el salón buscando a arceus pero no lo encontraba

"¿dialga, sabéis donde esta arceus?"pregunta

"ni idea de donde puede estar bajo a la tierra por unos motivos y aun no a vuelto"dice dialga

"dialga me estoy empezando a preocupar ya hace dos días que no viene,vamos a buscarle con la piscina sagrada"y así dialga y cresselia se dirigieron a la piscina sagrada y comenzaron a buscar

**dos horas mas tarde**

"pero donde puede estar no le vemos"dice angustiada cresselia

"cresselia ve a avisar a los demás yo me encargo de buscarle"dice dialga igual de preocupado

"ok"afirma cersselia

_"pero donde podrá estar"_se pregunta dialga

**media hora mas tarde**

"orden,orden"dijeron las tres deidades

"¡¿como que orden?! ¡¿arceus ha desaparecido y lo único que decís es orden?!dice mew en éxtasis

"estoy de acuerdo con mew conociendo a arceus seguro que habría vuelto ayer pero no volvió"dice darkrai

"¡bastardo humano!"dice dialga sockeando a todos por su forma de hablar"he descubierto a arceus pero lo mas impactante es que esta con un humano en su forma de huevo"

"¡qqqquuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeee!"

"eso es sacrilegio"

"imperdonable por parte de los humanos"

"maldito bastardo"

"¡orden! maldita sea ¡orden!"pide palkia"nos organizaremos en grupos para salvarlo,el primer grupo entretiene al humano mientras que el otro grupo trae a arceus de vuelta lo que no se es si va a tener las memorias restablecidas"

"yo también me pregunto lo mismo pero ahora lo mas importante es traer a arceus de vuelta antes de que su huevo eclosione"dice dialga

**en pueblo paleta**

en pueblo paleta no se diferenciaba de el salón de los orígenes solo que allí había un caos por no encontrar a ash impresionante y todo por sus amigos

"pero bueno ¿este chico donde puede estar?"dice el

"por favor,se lo ruego,encuentren a mi hijo"pedía delia en lágrimas

"¡le encontré por fin!"dice Tracey"a sido difícil pero el esta aun en el bosque verde

"a que esperamos vayamos hacia allí"dice delia

**en el bosque verde**

'algo me dice que tendré que luchar dentro de poco' piensa ash

"ash ketchum/ash ketchum"dijeron todas las voces en su cabeza

"oh mierda"dijo y al instante se puso a correr con el huevo de arceus a punto de eclosionar

"maldita sea si sigo así me descubrirán pero tengo un as en la manga **namerate ta na ki(dimensión de aquí y allá)**"dijo y al instante un portal dimensional se abrió dando paso a su dimensión de bolsillo dejando allí su pokedex y su insignia de entrenador

**cinco minutos mas tarde**

"¿donde esta le perdí la señal aquí?"dice gary

"es imposible que haya desaparecido seguid buscando"dice darkrai

"un momento vosotros ¿por que estáis aquí?"dice Tracey

"porque ese humano atacó a arceus y lo volvió un huevo"dice giratina impactando a todos

"eso es imposible mi ashy no haría algo así"dice delia impactada

"pues creaselo señora tu"ashy" se ha ido con algo que nos pertenece y si os interponéis en nuestro camino os vamos a matar al igual que este humano"dice dialga amenazadoramente

"¡ja! como si pudierais con el"dice delia confiada de que su niño los derrote si los encuentra lo que no sabe es que su deseo se hará realidad

* * *

**lo siento tengo que cortar,se que este es un capítulo corto pero no tengo mucho tiempo para actualizar así que aquí lo dejo**

**hasta la próxima **

**chao**


End file.
